


I'm In Trouble, I'm An Addict

by punkgrump



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Multi, Other, Polyamory, they get pizza and sing mulan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkgrump/pseuds/punkgrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zatanna's partners are just so cute, she'd do anything for them.</p><p>Dick is very pantsless, Artemis is sleepy, Wally likes to take selfies, and Zatanna is very, very queer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Trouble, I'm An Addict

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy! First YJ fic! Everybody is very very queer and very very in love, it's great

Once a slow trudge carries Artemis from the bus station to her apartment, she pulls her keys out carelessly, allowing a few pennies to clank against the floor. As she gets inside, she allows her bag to fall down to the floor. A few more steps, and she drops down on the couch, making sure to kick her shoes off before falling asleep with them. Artemis's head rests against the cushions and her eyes slip shut.

* * *

 

Dick comes home to the door unlocked; Wally must have left it unlocked when he left for work. A slight irrational worry builds itself in his chest. God- if anybody had broken in, that would be complete shit. He holds his breath unconsciously as he opens the door, he's relieved to see that all is well inside.

Everything is in its correct place. The television and Zatanna's laptop are both there and perfectly intact. Passing by the couch, Dick kisses the top of Artemis's head, making her stir slightly.

He looks through the drawers and switches into a hoodie (likely Wally's) and forgoes pants. He squeezes his way next to her and holds her closely. She lets out a small, sleepy groan and leans into Dick.

"Dick?"

"Right here." He smiles, letting her reposition into his chest. "You're feeling okay?"

She comfortably nuzzles herself in Dick's neck. "Mhm. Jus' tired."

Dick chuckles, "Sleep, babe." He kisses her shoulder. "I want to do something when Wally and Zatanna get home."

"Like what?" Artemis looks up at Dick, eyes half-lidded.

"Nothing too extravagant. We'll see when they get home."

Artemis settles back into Dick's chest, shutting her eyes. Moments later, her breathing evens out and grows deeper.

* * *

 

_Group Chat: Wally West Fanclub_

_birb bab: [pic of Artemis sleeping]_

_birb bab: You coming home soon?_

_speedy queer: yup! z is driving us home rn_

_birb bab: Cool. Wanna go out and grab a pizza later?_

_speedy queer: YES_

_speedy queer: z says yes too_

_speedy queer: well she made some general sounds of approval so i think its a yes_

_birb bab: See you soon :)_

_speedy queer: [selfie with Zatanna at a red light]_

_speedy queer: cya in 15!!!!_

_birb bab: Don't distract her when she's driving! I don't want you getting into an accident._

_speedy queer: dw babe! im very safe ;)_

* * *

 

Just as Dick begins to doze off, he hears footsteps and voices outside the door. Wally extravagantly makes his way inside, Zatanna following close behind. "We're home!" He flops to the couch, next to where Dick and Artemis are cuddling.

Artemis stretches and yawns, moving from Dick to Wally. "Waaaaally..." She rests her forehead on his shoulder.

Wally puts his arm around her. "Aaaaarty..." He plants a soft kiss on her forehead, then shifts her to his lap to give Zatanna room to sit once she was out of her work clothes.

Moments later, Zatanna is out of her work clothes and much more casual. She squeezes between Dick and Wally, ruffling their hair and giving the three of them brief kisses. "I love you... And you... And you." This gets them all to smile at the least, specifically Wally, smiling and giggling like an idiot.

After an adorable fit of laughing, causing them all to melt, Wally pipes up. "Dick promised me pizza."

Dick raises an eyebrow. "I suggested pizza. I don't remember any promises."

"It felt like a promise!"

"Let Artemis wake up more, first." Zatanna butts in, smirking at the two.

Artemis gets up from Wally's lap, slowly walking to the bathroom, receiving a look from him.

"What? I have to piss." She shuts the door, and Dick goes to put his jeans back on.

Dick comes back, significantly more clothed. Artemis comes back with her hair and clothes looking much neater.

Zatanna retrieves her car keys from her pocket, standing up. "Are we all ready to go?" She would usually complain about going back out right as soon as she was home, but a minor inconvenience is worth having fun with the people she loves, right? She loves seeing her partners be happy and silly and have fun.

"One minute." Dick and Artemis are putting their shoes on and having a side argument about, apparently, the way Dick ties his shoes is weird.

* * *

 

The car ride to the pizza place and back was loud, cracking jokes and listening to Disney soundtracks. Wally took as many selfies with them as they would let him take. He kept the picture of Dick sitting beside him and and the girls kissing their cheeks as his Facebook icon, then spammed Instagram with the rest. It was disregarded that the spam lost him five followers.

* * *

 

_To: j todd_

_speedy queer: [group selfie] are we relationship goals yet? ;D_

_j todd: [selfie kissing Roy] My hot ginger boyfriend trumps you anyday ;)_


End file.
